


Something Spanky

by captainofthecity, Sheissostrange



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofthecity/pseuds/captainofthecity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheissostrange/pseuds/Sheissostrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You know those stories where you write a line and a half or so and fold the paper over and the next person only sees a word or two and they have to write their own bit.. and so on.. and no one really knows what's going on?</p><p>That's what this is. And we added alcohol to the mix.</p><p>Enjoy. Or don't.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Something Spanky

**Author's Note:**

> You know those stories where you write a line and a half or so and fold the paper over and the next person only sees a word or two and they have to write their own bit.. and so on.. and no one really knows what's going on?
> 
> That's what this is. And we added alcohol to the mix.
> 
> Enjoy. Or don't.

It had been a week since Philip had talked to Milton. He was pretty sure Milton was never going to talk to him again, especially after he had mixed so much rum into is drink.  
Milton didn’t mind that Philip seemed to take control of every situation… including the situation that was his body.  
The “workshop” was a perfect place for their first date. Philip knew he should have waited a while to show Milton that room in the basement and now he scared him off. 

He went to Milton's room and knocked on the door. "I'm busy!" Milton yelled from inside. 

"Would you just come out please? We need to talk about your feelings.” Milton tried to remain calm and just go with the flow. Keep his cool. 

Philip picked up a leather paddle and hit his hand with it. Repeatedly, smirking at Milton and left the room. 

"Wait! We can talk." Milton followed after him. Philip stopped and turned to look at Milton, waiting for him to continue. 

"Look, you don't leave a rabbit alone in a room with a lion and expect the rabbit not to run. I got scared." 

Philip raised his eyebrow, "So, I'm a lion huh..." he said as he tightened the chain around the pole in the middle of the room. 

Philip glanced over at Milton and asked in a serious tone, “Have you ever seen The Little Rascals?” 

Milton didn’t even know what to say. He had, of course, but why the hell was he being asked.. now? 

Philip could tell he was confused and continued, “You know.. Alfalfa, Pete the dog… Spanky…” 

Milton still didn’t know what to say. He just turned around and poured another cup of tea. 

"I've got an idea...let's play a game," Philip told Milton. 

"What kind of game?" 

"The kind where you put this on and meet me down in the basement," Philip said handing Milton a box. Milton opened the box. Inside he found a ball gag, lace panties, and a baggie of blue meth. Philip shrugged. Milton was ready for whatever the night had in store. 

He really wished he could call and order a pizza, but he knew that luxury, like so many others, was a thing of the past so instead he grabbed a pair of cat ears and put them on. 

"Meow" he purred as he strutted around. " Come and pet me," Milton called over to his new lover. 

Milton slowly ran his hand along Philip’s back, pushing himself against him. Philip smirked wickedly and a low “Mmm.” escaped him. He moved his hand down and Milton instantly regretted not wearing manly underwear. 

"I told you to strip for me! Take off your pants," Philip said as he sat watching Milton. 

Slowly Milton undid his pants and slid them off shyly. Standing there in his 'I love Philip' underwear he waited for Philip to give him a nod of approval. Philip gave it and Milton bent over, looking back at him. “Go ahead. Do it.” 

“Do what?” Philip teased. 

“You know what. I want you to drip maple syrup all over my body and I will rub butter all over you, then we can make waffles." 

Philip and Milton ran to the bedroom where they had sticky, greasy hair products. 

“To answer your question, I have seen The Little Rascals.” 

Philip rolled his eyes. “Really, Milton? You’re going to talk about something like that right now?” 

“But.. You-“ 

“I what?” 

“Nevermind.” 

Milton slipped his hand into the jar of mayonnaise and pulled out a glob of it.

"Rub it on my ass, Milty," Philip demanded while tugging on Milton's arm. Milton started rubbing the mayo all over Philip's ass, when suddenly Martinez burst in the door. 

At first he just froze, staring at them, shocked. Then he slowly said.. “What.. the.. fuuuck?” 

Philip just looked at him and said, “Yes, that’s exactly what. If you’ll get out of here.” 

Martinez backed out of the room and shut the door. Philip turned back to Milton. “Now where were we?” 

“You were about to give me the best orgasm of my life." 

They both stared at each other silently for a moment, neither wanting to be the first to talk. Philip broke the silence and shouted, "Daddy's getting paid tonight! Get over here and Let me spank you, you dirty bitch.” 

“Oooh. Yes, please.” 

He bent over and a moment later they heard a loud noise from outside the door. Philip ran over to the door and flung it open to find Andrea out in the hall peeping on them. 

"How long have you been standing here? What did you see?" he screamed at her. 

"I saw you and Milton..." she trailed off, unable to finish because Philip loved Milton and Milton knew it. 

He tossed the lace panties at Philip, laughing, “Here, you wear these tonight.”


End file.
